The invention relates to a movable beer faucet of the type which is adapted to be used independent of electric power supply, comprising an essentially cylindrical insulating jacket into which a container filled with beer can be placed as well as a detachable beer tap with a connection for a carbon dioxide container and a faucet tap.
The necessity of electric power is an important drawback, particularly because it entails the presence of a connecting cable for electricity. During use, but in particular during transport of the heavy apparatus, there is a great danger of damage and short-circuiting; in combination with beer and water there is certainly a danger of lack of safety. This is avoided with the faucet type with which the invention is concerned.
A movable beer faucet of the type which can function without electric power is known, which is suitable only for a small barrel of beer having a capacity of 10 liters. The insulating jacket is closed at the bottom and open at the top so that the small barrel with the beer tap to be mounted thereon can be easily positioned. In order to prevent a rapid increase in temperature of the contents of the small barrel a cooling ring is made available. This ring is designed as a cooling element which is to be frozen in a deep harden freeze compartment.